


Valentine Hearts III: Shimmering Scarlet

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Valentine Hearts [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Series, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy enjoy a private Valentine’s Day celebration. ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Hearts III: Shimmering Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 2, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 8, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 780  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2011 DCU Fic/Art Valentine’s Day Challenge.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/702690.html) Prompts (Traditional): _Red, Pink, Red Silk/Satin._ Prompt: (Non-Traditional): _Toys._  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

Roy smiled as he turned down the covers of the bed. He had made the bed this morning with special sheets and pillowcases.

He went over to the dresser and combed his wet hair. Fresh from the shower, he was clad in a pale green towel.

_Green always was my color._

He whistled as he combed, eager for Dick to arrive. Roy had said goodnight to Lian, and Dick was reading her a story. Yawning, he was glad that he had taken a nap earlier. With his crazy schedule, sleep was a rare commodity these days. No way did he want to fall asleep on Valentine’s night while making love to his sexy Bird!

He could hear footsteps approaching and gave the bed one last pat as the door opened.

“Mission accomplished. Lian’s asleep like a little angel…hey, what’s all this?”

Dick’s eyes were wide as he saw the shimmering scarlet sheets with the pink pillows. He smiled as he came forward and touched the sheets. “Real silk! Wow, Red.”

“Only the best for you, Robbie.”

Dick smiled his trademark dazzling smile. “I see you’ve showered. Let me take one and I’ll be right with you.”

Roy removed his towel as Dick went into the adjoining bathroom, whistling cheerfully as he turned on the water. Roy opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the thong. Shutting the drawer, he climbed into bed, resting against the headboard as he pulled the sheet up to his waist. He played with the thong, a big grin on his face.

Roy did not have to wait long. Dick sashayed in from the bathroom, sparkling wet and naked.

_Boy, how lucky am I?_

Dick immediately saw the thong. “What is that?”

Roy smirked. “What do you think?” He tossed it to Dick, who deftly caught it and examined the skimpy material, eyes glittering as he saw the tiny sequins.

_It’s always the shiny baubles that get you, don’t they, Robbie? Maybe instead of Robin you should have been Magpie._

Dick slowly slid the thong on, strutting back-and-forth as if he was on the runway in Milan. Dick turned around, the thong glittering between his cheeks.

“Come to bed, baby.”

“All right.” Dick wiggled his ass as he looked over his shoulder.

Roy laughed, welcoming his beautiful bird into his bed. They kissed and caressed, Dick purring as Roy’s finger slipped between his cheeks.

“You really know how to get my motor started.”

“Aw, c’mon, Robbie, your motor’s _always_ running.”

Dick giggled as Roy gently kissed his shoulder, collarbone, and sternum, Dick’s hand cupping his partner’s head and arching back, Roy’s tongue flicking over pert nipples. Dick moaned lightly, his movements slow and sensuous. Roy smiled as he latched onto a nipple and suckled.

“Ooh,” Dick breathed. “Roooy…”

Roy got busy suckling the other nipple, his hand stroking Dick’s hip.

“Oh, my god! You’re a fuckin’ tease, Roy!”

Roy licked his way down smooth skin, warm and supple. Roy’s tongue danced across that satin surface, and he pursed his lips and blew gently over Dick’s cock.

“Mmm… _Roy…!”_

Roy grinned as he licked his lover’s cock, Dick squirming and gasping. Roy teased and licked and tasted as Dick’s cock grew harder. He slowly began to swallow the hardness, Dick whimpering as his hips bucked.

Roy slid his hands up-and-down Dick’s thighs, Dick’ movement constricted by the thong. He slipped a finger between his lover’s cheeks, Dick groaning as Roy’s sucking increased.

“Roy, I’m…!” Dick orgasmed into Roy’s mouth with a shout, gasping as he flopped down against the pillow in a sea of shimmering scarlet. “Roooy…”

Roy grinned, patting Dick’s thigh.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“I felt that.”

Roy grinned even wider as his erection poked Dick’s thigh. “Good. What can you do to help me?”

Dick laughed and pointed. “Get my thong off.” After Roy complied, Dick’s grin widened as he spread his legs.

Roy smiled as he lubed up his cock and Dick’s entrance, pushing in as Dick pushed forward.

The hot tightness thrilled Roy, who slid out, then back in, Dick clenching his muscles around his lover’s cock. Little noises of satisfaction slipped out, then grew louder as their pace speeded up.

“Ooh, Roy…!”

“Mmm, you’re so _hot_ , Robbie!”

Sweat gleamed on Dick’s skin, his beauty so delicious that Roy just wanted to eat him up. Watching Dick writhe beneath him sent him over the edge. With a grunt, Roy gave one last thrust and spilled his seed into Dick, who gasped and cried out.

Both men panted as Roy slipped out of his lover and curled up beside him, nuzzling Dick’s neck.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Robbie.”

Dick laughed and hugged him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Red.”


End file.
